Sakialyn Emberstar
Sakialyn Emberstar is a Sunward in the thalassian militia known as the Sunguard. She is a subofficer of the Sunspear unit under the Highlord Arandur Brightsword, Admiral Telchis Truefeather and Archon Felthier Truefeather. Appearance Always seen clad in armor, it is a rare sight to see the woman outside of anything else save her familiar white and gold plate. A stoic mask is always worn and it is even more the rare occurrence to see so much of a smile upon her face when out in public. Fighting Preference Swords became a preference for the young woman when her magical studies became fruitless. While at first it was sought purely as a means to set herself apart from her twin, she soon found her had a talent for the blade and it became her preferred choice of combat. She began training at an early age under the direction of her father and improved herself through the years. Early Life Born to Malethil D'reyes and Valeriene Emberstar, she lived a commoner's life with her twin sister, Annalyn. While her sister showed to have a remarkable gift with the arcane, Sakialyn struggled to match up to her sister's talents. This caused much resentment for her sister and Sakialyn often felt she was living within the other's shadow, especially when often compared to by their mother. Separation of Family Home life was not always so peaceful perfect. With their father in the Thalassian military and constantly away at his post, Sakialyn and Annalyn's mother would sometimes seek companionship in the arms of another. One such man did not take kindly to her refusal to leave her family behind and come away with him. In retribution for this, he murdered Valerian as well as Annalyn when she threw herself in front of Sakialyn to save her life. Sakialyn would have been his next victim had it not been for her father, Malethil, arriving home just in time. Though her life was spared, to this day she carries a multitude of scars on her body from that encounter. Consumed with grief and anger, Sakialyn blamed her father for not being there when he should have to save her sister and mother. When she refused to let go of her hatred, she and her father parted ways and she has not seen him since. Journey of the Light Following the fall of Quel'thalas, she joined the Blood Knight order. Yet due to the harsh training, and her own conflicted feelings, she eventually resigned from them and decided to do some soul searching through travel. She ended up at Light's Hope Chapel for a time where she learned from the paladins there a different way of the Light than she had been taught by the order. Her time there also assisted in sorting through her conflicted emotions and following her departure, she decided to seek out her father to ask for forgiveness. Her search took her from Outland and into Northrend where she fought alongside the Argent Crusade for a time while looking for clues to her father's whereabouts. When the danger of the Lich King had ended and the threat of Deathwing rose, she returned home to lend her assistance where it was needed. Due to the lack of a trail in finding her father, she decided it was best to focus her attention elsewhere, namely to that of the preservation of Quel'thalas much like her father had done before. The Sunguard Following the end of Deathwing's reign of terror, Sakialyn decided to enlist herself in the ranks of the Sunguard in an attempt to provide herself with better direction. It would be within their ranks she met a man whom would become her future husband, Cynel Sunfire. Eventually, due to her diligent service in their ranks, she took on and completed her Sunward Trials. She was then raised to the rank of Sunward and given the title of The Guardian. Currently, she is on maternity leave from the front lines while she is with child. Even away from the battlefield, she strives to assist where she may. Personality Ever the stoic knight, there is a softer side shown to only a few. Though she can appear to be a hard woman, she cares deeply for both those in the Sunguard and their people. It is a love that she would sacrifice herself for, in the memory of the twin sister who did so for herself selflessly. Relationships Cynel Sunfire - Met shortly after her induction into the ranks of the Sunguard, Cynel had a knack for pushing just the right buttons on Sakialyn. Despite her aversion to those whom follow the warlock's path, she found herself drawn to him and eventually they became friends. As she got to know and came to understand him better, she eventually started to fall in love with him. Though they both walk vastly different paths, their goals are the same and he has been a beacon of happiness she had not experienced in her life for some time. Photos File:Sakicherryblossoms.jpg|Art by Avionetca File:Saki_Dey1.png|Art by Isei-silva File:Saki.jpg|Art by DancinFox File:Saki_sword.png|Art by Whinecraft File:Saki_MusingZero1.jpg|Art by Musing Zero File:CynelSaki_Syber1.png|Art by Syber See Also Character Blog Stories and other writings Category:Characters Category:Sunspears